


Le toucher de ses mains

by Ambrena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix rêve des mains de son seigneur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le toucher de ses mains

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est à J.K. Rowling.

Lord Voldemort détient de longues mains blafardes, aussi fines que des araignées.  
Bellatrix ne peut s’empêcher de les fixer et de les imaginer sillonner son corps, lui caresser les cheveux et descendre plus bas, même.  
Un jour, son maître a constaté ce qu’elle fixait, et a bien consenti à lui effleurer la joue, dans un contact glacial – rien de plus, mais rien de moins non plus.  
Un rêve sensuel devenu réalité.  
Fervente, elle a pris cette main, l’a couverte de baisers.  
« Seigneur, ô, seigneur, comme je vous aime… »  
Toute une litanie de mots insensés.  
Il n’a pas répondu.


End file.
